The Stowaway
by Masque Revealed
Summary: Johanna Loyla hid away with her brother in one of the suits of armor that were being transported to 'Shambala'. She was the only one that survived through the ordeal. Central sent her to live with Roy in the cold, snowy north. Set during the movie. RoyxOc
1. August

Yay! To tell you the truth, I actually love Edward with all of my heart. But, there are too many Edward x everyoneintheworld stories out there! So here is a lovely Roy Mustang story. x3

Hope you like it~ DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. No matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Germany, 1923

"Are you okay, sister?" Her brother whispered to her. They were both cramped in one of the suits of armors. He was chosen to go to Shambala, and the woman just couldn't pass up the chance to go to a new world! Besides, this world didn't hold much for either of them.

"I'm fine," She whispered back, snuggling close to him. The woman could feel his heart beat as she rested her head on his chest. Her arms were wrapped around his body as she tried to move as little as possible.

"This is taking foreve—"

"SEND THEM IN!" A woman's voice cut off her brother's. The both of them were silent as they could hear the doors opening. His heart beat quickened as men around him started to move. It was obviously hard for them to move in these huge suits.

"What if they can't get back?" A man's frantic voice asked. No one seemed to listen to him. It didn't matter now anyways. The two of them were going to stay over there in the other world either way. It took quiet some time before anything happened. She had her face buried in her brother's chest; his lips kissed the top of her head and stayed there.

She couldn't see the bright light.

They had a sensation of floating.

"Brother?"

"Shhh." He breathed next to her ear. The next moment came suddenly. Out of the blue. There was extreme pressure. Men started screaming from pain. Her brother started screaming, but the woman couldn't feel the pain that they were experiencing. She screamed. Screamed because he was screaming. She screamed out of fear.

Then there was silence. Everything changed in the blink of an eye.

No screaming. Absolute silence. The woman was alone, and out of that armored shell.

"Brother?" She whispered once again looking about her. There was nothing. She turned around and gasped loudly, taking a step back. A large gate was in front of her. In front of that gate lay the piled up soldier's bodies. Their armor was standing on its own, eerily watching as the men's bodies were being pulled apart and dragged into the gate.

"Brother?!" Her voice was full of panic now. What if he was being sucked in!? She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go… near the gate.

"August!" The lady shouted. No. He couldn't be gone. He wouldn't die that easily! Right? But he was screaming with all the other men! What if it was just taking the men!? She began to hyperventilate. One of the armored suits walked stiffly over to her. It was her brother's armor. The armor grabbed her and carried her back with the others. "August! August! You're in there right?" The suit said nothing. "Oh yeah. Silence. Sorry. Sorry." She tried to breathe normally. He was there. Safe from that…that thing. She glanced over at the gate.

It was grabbing at the last body. His brown hair covered his face. The arms ripped his body in half, causing the head to jerk back so she could see the face. Blood poured from his opened mouth. His eyes were still open. Those hazel eyes pierced her soul as she shrieked.

"AUGUST!"

Amestris

"We found one alive! This one is a female…"

"Hurry and bring her out!"

"Get some clothes for this one!"

"Sir! They are beginning to move!"

The voices. The voices needed to stop talking. There was too much commotion. Can't they see that she was sleeping?

"Get her out! Quick! Before she's crushed!"

Her eyes opened a bit. She was going to tell to shut up herself. What with their shouting and all of that nonsense. She began to push herself up.

"She's moving!" People kept pulling on you. She tried to jerk her arms out of their grips, but she couldn't pull away. Why were they pulling on her? Panic began to settle in, and the woman began to struggle. A couple more people tried to help, but they just got in the way. There was a loud cracking noise. The pulling stopped.

"What was that?"

"She broke her arm from her damned flailing."

"Shit."

There was no pain coming from her arm as she opened her eyes all the way. The bright sun blinded her, but she looked around. Armored suits. They were everywhere. Wait… Armored… Suits… August… Brother…

"AUGUST!" She screamed suddenly, "No! August! Let me go! I have to get August! It took him! It took him!" A large man with too-large-muscles came over and grabbed her, lifting her up. The other men quickly went back to their posts.

"If it took him. Then you cannot get him back." He said, his voice booming out.

"No! August! He can't die! This is Shambala! Our paradise!" She shrieked, pounding on the man with her broken hand and with her well hand. He ignored her and began walking away from the pile.

"AUGUUUST!"

Central, Amestris

"Who did you say she was?" Riza asked Havoc.

"We don't know. She won't tell us anything. Just that she needs some guy named 'August'. Armstrong said she came from the earthquake," Havoc muttered, glancing at the woman. She was curled up in a ball, her good arm (her other arm in a sling) around her legs which were brought up to her chest. She was lying on her side on the small couch in what used to be Roy Mustangs office. Her eyes were wide open.

"Well. We can't keep her here for questioning. We have no room for another person," Riza stated.

"I'm sure she has no where to go…" Breda threw in his input.

"I know where she can go!" Havoc said, a grin on his face. "She can be sent with Roy Mustang. He can get the questions out of her, and have company up there in the cold!" Before Riza could say anything, Breda was calling up Roy. It was settled. The strange woman would go to Roy, whether he liked it or not.

The next day, she was shipped to Roy. Quite literally. She refused to move, so they had to carry her and put her in a box so she wouldn't roll around and injure her arm again. No need to damage her more. Havoc and Fuery went to deliver her and to see their old friend again. She slept through the ride up and through the two men's visit to Roy.

* * *

P.S. I've given her a disorder. CIPA -- congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis. That means, SHE CANNOT FEEL PAIN. ;D


	2. Shambala is Hell: EDITED

The introductions are all over with in the first chapter. Now I can describe detail more. Enjoy~ R && R

P.S. Tell me if I'm moving too slow. D'; And I'm sorry if these are super short. Its two pages in my Microsoft Word document. xDD Omg~ EDITED.

* * *

There were popping and crackling noises coming from somewhere close to her. Taking a deep breath, the smell of fire met Johanna's nose as she parted her lips and let out a small sigh. Something soft and warm was wrapped tightly around her body. As she took another deep breath, she caught a faint whiff of cologne. It seemed safe here… Johanna snuggled deeper in the warmth. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the wooden ceiling. That's weird. Turning her head, she looked out into the room she was in. It was small but somewhat cozy.

"Aug." She let out a small noise and tried to sit up. The blanket that was wrapped around her loosened as she moved. Without thinking, she took another whiff of the blanket. The comforting cologne filled her senses once again. It smelled a bit like her brother.

"Brother…" Johanna whispered, closing her eyes and burying her nose into the blanket. She stayed like that until the door to the cabin opened and a freezing cold wind whipped across the room. Johanna pushed back into the couch she had been sleeping on, trying to get away from the coldness that just sent goose bumps up her arms. Upon opening her eyes, they fell on a man. He shut the door quickly and pulled down his hood. Black hair sprouted from his head. Johanna pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her hazel eyes watched the man shrug out of his long trench coat. He wore a blue suit underneath it. Was that a military suit? It must have been. Johanna faintly remembered that the others wore that same thing. He turned around after putting his coat on a hanger. She sucked in air.

He was… unbelievable. His black hair was wet from the snow outside melting in it, and his piercing black eye stared straight at her. His other eye was covered with an eye patch. Johanna felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes scanned his features. The shape of his face fit perfectly with his body figure. His tall… slender body. She felt like reaching out to touch him, but she pushed that desire away as she looked back up into his jet black eyes. The man pulled a chair away from a table and placed it in front of the couch. He sat in it, slouching as if it was exhausted. They were both silent for a couple of minutes.

The man cleared his throat, "Roy Mustang. I'd offer you my hand, but you seem to be bundled up too tightly to move." His voice was music to her ears. It was calm sounding, but it set her brain in chaos. What? What should I say? What blanket? God, he's attractive. Wait… answer him!

"Johanna Loyla." She managed to whisper, looking at the ground.

"Ah. So we have a name. Havoc didn't tell me your name," He said, a small smile was on his lips. Johanna didn't say anything. It was silent for a moment.

"You do know that you are using your broken arm right?" Roy asked quietly. Johanna hadn't noticed that the blanket had slowly fallen down so that he could see her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked down and saw that her left arm was barely hanging onto her leg. That was odd. It was pulling against the sling… and purple and blue. Johanna quickly moved her arm back into the sling and let her feet fall down onto the ground. A low rumbling echoed through the room, suddenly. She jumped up and flew under the table that Roy took the chair from. Her arms were above her head as she cowered under that table.

Roy was up from his chair only seconds later. He walked slowly to the table and crouched down.

"Johanna. Its okay," He said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. She flinched. "That was just your stomach. You must be hungry. I'm sure they didn't give you any food in Central." Neither one of them said anything; Roy got up. He went over to some cabinets and started to rummage around. Johanna stayed where she was, but she watched him work in silence. It was just her stomach… Why had it scared her? Then it hit her. The noise sounded like the rumbling in Germany. When those doors opened to let the men in the armor walk to their doom. Shambala. Shambala was not paradise. Shambala is hell. It took away her brother.

By the time Roy had finished making whatever food he was cooking, Johanna had calmed and was seated at the table. He set the plate down in front of her and one on the other side of the table where he would sit. Her eyes looked at the food. It was some kind of soup.

"I figured you might not be able to hold anything down. So you should start off easy with the food," Roy said after bringing the chair back from the couch and seating himself. This man certainly thought ahead of things. Johanna kept her eyes cast down at the food. Roy began eating before she did.

"How old are you?" She asked out of the blue.

"I'm in my thirties." He said, not actually specifying his age. Maybe he didn't trust her. Well, of course not. They had just met, and Johanna had barely said anything to him. Johanna bent down to smell the soup. It smelt delicious. Had some kind of dumplings in it too. The steam coming up from the soup warmed her face even more.

"How old are _you_?" Roy shot back.

"Twenty-five." She said immediately. And why in the world did she tell him that so quickly? Johanna felt like she _could _trust him. There was silence once more. These awkward silences were becoming too much for her. She couldn't handle those. Johanna tried the soup. It was as delicious as it smelled! That man can cook. Good thing too, because even though she was supposed to be a proper lady that could cook and do house-hold chores… she really couldn't do any of that. It was silent even after she finished her soup. And then her second helping of the soup.

Roy was washing the dishes as Johanna went back blindly to the couch. This was all so confusing. Her brother had been ripped apart before her eyes, and yet his armor had saved her? It moved on its own... Roy moved across her vision to put another log on the fire. And this man... Whom she has known all of two hours. He _attracted _her. She wanted to reach out and touch him. See if he was actually real.

"It's rude to stare, you know," That deep voice broke the silence. Johanna jumped a bit and looked down quickly. She could feel her cheeks start to heat up, and his faint chuckle echoed through the small room. Johanna felt the couch sag next to her as more weight was added onto it.

"It seems like you'll be my guest for a while," Roy said, causing Johanna to look up at him. "So you can choose. Sleep on the couch, or on the bed."

"Couch," She half-whispered. The small, teasing smile that had lingered on his face vanished. His face was emotionless, but it was like he remembered that she was in pain. Mentally, of course. She couldn't feel physical pain. If she could feel pain she would be screaming, for Johanna kept moving her broken arm.

"I'm sorry," He said before getting off the couch and walking into the only other room. It was only a couple minutes before Johanna realized two very important things. First: she didn't want to be alone. Sit on this couch all alone... It was empty wihtout Roy moving around the room doing something. Johanna shook that thought from her head. She couldn't... she _shouldn't_,possible like him. No. It was just because of his looks. A lady should not even be having these thoughts anyways.

Secondly: she realized that she was in dire need to use the restroom. Wherever that was.


	3. Fell the Angels

Thank you for reading. x3 3 Hope you enjoy. I'm trying to make them longer. Tell me if I'm not doing an good job on matching Roy's personality. But if you saw the movie, his personality was completely changed. He wasn't a smart-ass like he was in the series. He was a man full of remorse and pain. Almost calm-like. Ah, well. Enjoy.

* * *

August shook you awake. Oh… August… I just had a terrible dream that you died… But we got to Shambala. Can you believe that? August grabbed your hand and pulled you out of bed. He had yet to look you in the eye. August… What's going on? He pulled you out the door and the scene changed to the Gate. August?! What's happening?! Then those doors opened. Those thousands of eyes smiled down at you. Their arms flew out to grab August. Only this time… this time he pushed you in the way of those arms. They grabbed you. August?! He looked up at you. His eyes met yours. They were those blank, empty eyes. Blood poured from his mouth. "Help me."

When she jolted up from sleep, she heard screaming. The door to Roy's bedroom flung open as he stood there, gun pointed and ready. The screaming stopped abruptly as she felt tears run down her cheeks. Oh. The screaming came from her. Johanna's tears tasted salty as a few slid into the corners of her mouth. Roy lowered his gun after sweeping the room with his careful gaze. His eye fell upon her. His face was whipped of all emotions, but his eye was full of confusion. "Johanna?"

That was all it took before she felt a sob rip through her body. Johanna heard Roy drop his gun. It was only a matter of seconds before she felt the couch sink, and strong arms wrap around her convulsing body. She buried her face into his chest like she had done with her brother. Roy didn't try to shush her, or try to hell her it would be alright; he just held her in his arms. Safe and sound.

When Johanna stirred from her dreamless slumber, the first thing that caught her senses was a strong, spicy smell. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Then she tried to get closer to the smell. It smelled like that blanket… A low chuckle vibrated against her. What in the world? Johanna made a small noise before opening her eyes. She saw… tan. Wait… Her eyes wandered up to meet the face of Roy. That eye was full of humor as he watched her. She quickly pushed away from him feeling her face heat up.

"Uhm. Why… why are you still here?" Johanna stuttered.

"Well, every time I tried to leave, you would cling onto me even tighter," He said, his voice rough. That was a blow to her ego. She didn't say anything back to that as she got up, and walked over to his bedroom. Johanna had learned last night that the bathroom was in there… that ordeal wasn't a pleasant one. Pushing those thoughts away, she walked into the extremely tiny bathroom. It was big enough for a shower, toilet, and sink… squashed together. Johanna splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror. She looked like hell. Her brown hair was sticking up all over the place and her makeup was smeared everywhere. That's lovely. She heaved a sigh. Well, might as well take a shower. That way she wouldn't have to face Roy for a while… Johanna pealed her clothes off and fiddled with the shower until it turned on. She stepped in the fall of the water. As it cascaded down her skin, she realized she couldn't actually feel it. She just felt a pounding on her skin. It was scalding hot, and she couldn't feel it… Tears swelled in her tear ducts. That little thing, water not being the right temperature, pushed her over the edge and once again tears were flowing from her eyes. No noise came from her, but the waterworks flowed. Eventually Johanna reached down to make the water cooler so that she wouldn't get blisters from the scalding hot water. Finally, she could feel the warmth of the water. She pretended that the water could wash it away. Wash all of her feelings away.

When she stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom, Johanna saw a pile of clothes on the bed. A piece of folded paper was on top of them. She opened the paper.

_These are for you. We can get you your own clothes in town later._

That was thoughtful of him. A small smile spread across her lips. She quickly put on the clothes before Roy could accidentally walk in on her.

Roy –

He blinked against the harsh whip of the icy wind. Once again, he was outside watching. Waiting. Roy wasn't really cut out for cold weather, being the _Flame _Alchemist and all; but he would suffer through this. He thought he had to; this was his punishment.

Roy heard the door of his cabin open. Well, he heard the grunt of that woman trying to open it against the wind. He turned to look at her. She wore his clothes, pants and a long sleeve shirt that looked about two sizes too big for her. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her. His eye looked her up and down as she tried to close the door against the wind. She was certainly having quite some trouble with that door.

Once it was closed, Johanna looked at you. Her eyes were wide, whether she knew it or not. There was a pink tint to her cheeks. All he could see was her face. Johanna let out a nervous high-pitched giggle.

"It's rude to stare you know," She mocked Roy. Her statement sounded more like a question. Roy cocked an eyebrow at her. Wait a second here… Something is off.

"Johanna! It's below zero and you barely wearing anything!" He yelled over the wind. Roy grabbed her in his arms and flung open the door. He practically shoved them both in and slammed the door shut. Dragging Johanna over to the fire, he set her down in front of it.

"Stay." Roy nearly growled. She froze in place; no pun intended. He hurried to the sink, and flung open a couple cabinets until he found some towels. After running hot water over the towels, he went back over to Johanna. She looked over at him when he crouched by her. Fear and confusion was written all over her beautiful face. Softly, he pressed a hot towel to her cheek.

"What were you thinking?" He asked quietly after a moment of silence. The fire cracked and popped while she looked like she was struggling for an answer.

"I-I forgot?" Johanna whispered. Roy let out an impatient sigh. She had barely said anything since she had gotten to his little cabin. It was driving him mad, really. This… unknown woman had been delivered into his life, and she wouldn't speak. He could barely read anything about her; other than that she was fearful for something.

"Johanna," He said sternly. "I need to know facts about you." _I need to help you… _

She didn't bother to hide her flinch. Roy stopped running the towel along her skin for a moment before returning to what he was doing. His thoughts began to wander as silence consumed them once again. He could smell his shampoo radiating off of her hair, but that couldn't conceal what she smelled of. Johanna smelled deliciously of roses. Roy had to fight the urge to inhale deeply as Johanna had done several times around him. Her hair even had a red rose tint to it…

"I'm from Germany." Her whisper cut through the silence. Roy stopped. Germany? Where was that? "1923. They offered for us to go to Shambala. Men volunteered to go; my brother was one of them. We had been searching for a new place to be. Away from the horrors of Germany. You see, we are Jews, and this man. _This crazed man. _He wanted to take everything we had away from us. Jews, I mean. Us Jews. So my brother hid me in his… armor on the day we were supposed to be sent to Shambala. The next moments are a bit of a blur, but there was this… gate? Yes. A gate. And the men… all of the men were piled up. They were dead already…" Her voice hitched. Roy went back to dragging the hot towel along her skin, silently urging her on. She took a deep, shaky breath and continued.

"The gate… took them. Arms just came out of it and ripped them apart, taking their body parts. I don't understand it, but my brother's suit of armor was holding me." She paused. Roy knew better than to interrupt her now. "He wasn't inside of it. He was the last one taken by the gate. And here I am. In Shambala." When Roy looked up from what he was doing, he noticed that she was dry-eyed. No tears were there.

"This is Amestris." He said at last. Johanna looked at him, confused. "Not Shambala. You are in Amestris."

"Amestris…" She swallowed loudly, then falling silent.

"You shouldn't go outside without more clothes on, next time." Images flashed through Roy's mind. He quickly pushed them away, struggling to keep a professional expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice… that it was so cold."

"How? How did you not notice?" That confused him. How could she not feel the painful whip of the frigid wind?

"I… can't feel pain. Physical pain." When she looked at Roy, she could see the confusion still written on his face. She stood up, pulling out of his hands and walked over to the small corner he called a kitchen. Johanna picked up something he couldn't see and hid it behind her back. She placed her broken arm's hand on the dinner table. The arm snapped as it moved. Roy slowly stood up to see what she was about to do.

"You shouldn't be moving your arm…" Fast as lightning, she pulled what was behind her back and stabbed it through her hand. He couldn't hide his flinch as he stared at her hand. She had just drove a steak knife through her hand. A smug look was on her face as blood pooled out around her hand. Roy felt something snap inside of him.

"Johanna…" A wave of pity washed over him. Did he just cause her to injure herself further? The smugness in her face melted and was replaced with innocent concern.

"What?"

"Johanna…" Roy repeated himself.

"What is it?" Her voice sounded worried now.

"You're loosing a lot of blood," He finally said. No! That was _not _what he wanted to say! Why did he say that? What was _wrong _with him?!

Johanna looked down at her hand and let out a yelp as if she had completely forgotten that she had just stabbed herself. She probably had, actually forgotten.

She grabbed the handle of the knife and yanked it out, sending blood flying. The smell of the blood began to fill the room. There was too much of it… Johanna put her hand in the sink and ran water through it. A small smile played on her lips.

Roy looked away. She was _obviously _clinically insane. He walked quickly up to her and rummaged through a cabinet until he found bandages. Roy took her hand and began to carefully bandage it. The bleeding had to stop sooner or later. Hopefully sooner than later. He refused to look up at her face; he didn't want to see her smiling. She would bleed to _death_ because of a hand wound… Or because she did it because of _him. _He didn't want to carry another death on his soul.

"I fought in the Ishbal War." Roy said abruptly. Where had that come from? Was he even thinking about that? "Equivalent Exchange. You told me something, I'm telling you something of great importance."

It was silent for a moment.

"You really shouldn't tell me these things," Johanna said quietly. Roy finally looked up at her. The smile was gone, and a remorseful look took its place. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"I… I don't want to get attached. When the Gate gets opened again… I plan on leaving. Going back to Germany." She said quietly. Roy began putting everything away in their proper places. He walked over to pick up the towels he used to warm her skin up, and brought them to the table to clean her blood up. He could feel her eyes watching him as he cleaned up her mess.

Johanna walked over with some dry towels and began to help. She really needed to think her plans through. Not just act impulsively. Otherwise there are going to be many more messes they would have to clean up, like this one.

"I'm afraid that you've already gotten attached," He thought out loud.

"'By that sin fell the angels.'" Johanna quoted.


End file.
